Wolzard
Born in darkness, clad in darkness...Dark Magic Knight Wolzard! Dark Magic Knight Wolzard is the Ozu siblings' father Isamu Ozu, also known as the Sky Saint Blagel who N-Ma placed an incarnation curse on to serve him. History Fifteen years prior, despite Magiel's objection to meddle and motivated by the love of the family e made with Miyuki Ozu, Blagel led a small group of Sky Saint compromising of himself, his apprentice Sungel, Lungel, and Raigel to keep the invading Infreshians from attacking the Surface World. In the battle that ensued, Blagel was sealed behind the gate of underworld by Lungel. Though assumed dead, Blagel managed to reach N-MA and seal him. However, the demon infused some of his dark energy through a wound Blagel suffered by one of the Four Hades Beastman Kings, turning the Sky Saint into Wolzard. Gaining the Jagan Shield, which hold one of N-Ma's eye, Wolzard tamed the Dark Magic Horse Barikion that he can combine with to become WolKentarus. When the Infershians resume their attack, Wolzard's magic was the only thing that can enable the various Hades Beasts and Zombils to reach the surface. While fighting the Magirangers, his children fully grown, Wolzard summoned his steed Barikion to destory them as Wolcentaurus when Miyuki intervened. In the battle that ensued, Wolzard dealt a mortal blow on Miyuki as one of her magic ice shards momentarily restored his memory as he secretly teleported her to the Garden of Souls while making it seemed that he killed her. This, in turn, motivate Kai Ozu, his youngest son, to defeat Wolzard and avenge his mother. During his battles with the Magirangers, Wolzard obtained the means to take his combination with Barikion to another level with Wolkaiser. Taking the Magirangers' ability to form MagiKing, separated from Barikion when it and Kai were in another dimension, Wolzard hid this from Infreshia's acting general Braken before Vancuria revealed it and forced Wolzard to infuse the magic within a Troll. As a result, the strain between Wolzard and Braken intensified with Wolzard refusing to help him reach the surface again. After Lunagel was found, the Sky Saint believing he was the tratior Raigel, Wolzard captured her to begin the ritual that would reopen the Gate to Infreshia while killing her. But Kai arrives and the two have an epic duel which ended with Wolzard's Wolsabre broken. Taking his defeat in stride, Wolzard departed and took Braken's Hellfang sword to forged it into a Wolsabre. Returning to find Infreshia under the command of Memmi, Raigel who willingly joined N-Ma's cause, Wolzard did not respect the sorcerer and gave his magic to Vancuria to prove he does not need magic to be a warrior. However, after the Magirangers gained their Legend powers, Wolzard reclaimed his magic to fought them. However, when Memmi use a High Mold on MagiLegend, WolKaiser removed it and left. This development prompted Memmi to use the Magirangers themselves to unseal N-Ma and sends Wolzard to hold them off before he sends the Chimera he created to capture them and start the ritual. When Kai broke free and was tortured by the partially unsealed N-Ma, Wolzard finally remembering who he was, stopped his attack, transforming into Blagel and then to his human form. Isamu proceeded to teleport all of himself and children to safety, though Kai did not believe that he was their father. However, while revealing how he became Wolzard, Isamu is recaptured and forced to become Wolzard again. Arriving as Kai uses SaintKaiser against Chimera, WolKaiser battles his son before their resume it at their natural sizes. They continued to battle as the other Magirangers watched and at one point, realizing that there was a part of him that was still their father and supported them. This realization enable Kai to break N-Ma's curse and restore Isamu to normal. But seeing N-Ma seal being broken, Isamu created a barrier to keep his children from joining him on what would be a suicide to end N-Ma. But as Blagel's attack devastates Infreshia, he left a telepathic message to his children that Miyuki is still alive. However, it was revealed that Isamu survived, donning the Wolzard armor and hiding himself to ensure N-Ma's soul remained trapped in him. However, refusing to allow it, Dagon tricked Wolzard into aiding his children so he can be tracked down and relieved of the sealed evil. However, Miyuki managed to find her husband and nurse him back to health before he joined the rangers in their final battles against N-Ma's forces as the crimson armored Wolzard Fire. Personality Trivia See Also * Koragg Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Swordsmen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Werewolves Category:Shieldmen Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Umbrakinetic Villains